Confession
by SilvermistRuhi
Summary: A Silly OS.


Confession

Hi everyone I'm here with a new Dareya one-shot about how they confess their love for each other. . I am working on Life of our officers. I will probably update it tomorrow.

Story…..

It was already midday. The C.I.D team had a case on their hands and They had just caught the culprit in a Maze in a theme park and of course Daya was getting out the confession.

*SLAP* the culprit fell on the ground with a thud ,whimpering and keeping a hand on his cheek.

Daya: Kyo maara Vinod aur Ashvin Ko?!

Culprit: Laalach ke wajah se sir. Is theme park ke zameen hum teeno ke naam par thi. Vinod aur Ashvin chaahte the ke is par ye theme park he rahe par mein ise factory me badalna chahata tha.

Sachin: aur jab un dono ne mana kar diya to tumne unhe raaste se hata diya.

Culprit: Ha sir agar yaha factory ban jati to kaam ka kaam ho jata aur me apna drugs ka dhandha bhi chala pata.

Shreya: laalach kea aas me tumne apne bhaiyo ki hi maar dala. Sharam ani chahiye tumhe.

Culprit : maaf kar dijiye sir. Mujhse galti ho gayi.

Daya: Gunha to tumne kiya hai aur uski saza bhi milegi! Sachin ,Nikhil! Le jaao ise.

Now only Dareya were remaining in the maze.

Shreya: Sir,

Daya: Ha ?

Shreya : Ek problem hai.

Daya: Wo kya?

Shreya: Sir yaha se bahar jaane ka raasta to arvind(culprit) he jaanta tha ab..?

Daya: Oh god! Ab to waise he niklenge jaise sab log nikalte hai. Rasta dhoondh ke.

They start walking in one of the directions. As if to make a conversation Shreya said : Aapko pata hai sir, jab mai chooti thi tab mai aur mere cousins jab bhi milte the na tab humare parents ko hume theme park le jaane ke jidd karte the aur waha pahuch ke sabse pehle hum maze me hi jaate the.

Daya(Looking at her): accha ?

Shreya (sighs) Ha sir. Wo din acche the koi fikar nahi koi tension nahi .nothing. Bas family aur friends. Tab to kuch bolne me hichkichahat bhi nahi hoti thi jo ho jab ho bas bool do.

Daya(still looking at her) : Ab hichkichahat hoti hai? Kyo?

Shreya (now making eye contact with him): Ab to hoti he hai na sir. Hum thaire C.I.D officers kab ,kaha, kya bolte hai uspe dhyaan to dena hi padta hai na. Aur kuch cheesein to aise hoti hai jinhe bolne me daar lagta hai.

Daya: Daar lagta hai? Kaisa daar?

Shreya: Ye mai bats to nahi sakti. Ek ajeeb se feeling hoti hai. (Looking at him hopefully Wanting him to understand) Jab wo bolne ki himmat hoti hai to dimag me yahi khayal ata hai ki agar uaska response negative hua to.. Rishta tootne ka daar rehta hai sir.

Daya: Ye hesitation jo haina Shreya, Wo sab me hoti hai. Honi nahi chaahiye, Par fir bhi hoti to hai he. Aur ye rishte tootne ka daar,(gives a sad smile) mujhe jaise log jinke pas to rishte hai he itne kam unko to ye himmat bhi nahi hoti ke wo aise koi baat kahe. (he paused and looked at Shreya who was looking at him) Aisa Koi hai in particular jissse tumhe baat karne me hesitation hoti hai?

Sherya(blush): Hai to sahi sir. Par ussse har baar bat karne me problem nahi hoti. Bas tabh hi hoti hai jab…..

Daya: Jab?

Shreya: Jab mai us –se apne Pyaar ka izhaar karna chahti hoon. (giving him a sideways glance)

Daya( a bit shocked as like us he does not know we are talking about him): Accha. Kaun hai wo?

Shreya(deciding that its now or never): Wo hai koi. Din mein 12 ghante mere saath rehte hein. Mere collegue hein, aur infact abhi mere sath hi chal rahe hein.

Daya(surprised again he was not hoping it to be him)Accha. Sideways glance

Shreya(blush):Haan. Sir aapko kabhi Pyaar hua hai.

Daya: haan hua to hai. Meri ek collegue se. Abhi mere bagal me chal rahi hai. Par kaise batau kuch samajh nahi aa raha.

Shreya: Sir, aap bas use bol dejiye I am sure wo koi flowers expect nahi kar rahi hogi. Bas bol dijeye.

Daya: Aue wo ha kar degi?

Shreya: Bilkul. Bol kar to dekhye.

Daya Stopped Shreya stop with him. Daya takes a deep breath and starts " _Shreya mai tumhe bohot pehle se chahata tha …. Pa kabhi bolne ki himmat nahi hui. Aaj Keh raha hu._ _ **I Love you Sherya**_ _. Will you be my life?_ She did not say anything. Just hugged him which he returned. They both stood there in each others arms enjoying the bliss of the feeling called love.

a/n : that's all. This is for all Dareya lovers. Keep loving Dareya. Keep smiling

Your friend

-ruhi


End file.
